Loin des ténèbres
by Just-Addict
Summary: " Autrefois, il se serait haïe pour une simple larme, en cet instant, il ne les comptait plus. Il serait condamné a ressentir un éternel manque sans pouvoir le combler" Une Sakura mourante, un Sasuke émouvant et une DeathFic. (je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés, enjoy !)


**Coucou ! Je reviens avec ce OS qui me tient a coeur, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps a l'écrire donc, enjoy ! j'attends vos reviews. :3**

* * *

Sasuke était maintenant seul dans la pièce, a présent vide. Plus aucuns bruits n'y régnait. Il gardait tout de même en mémoire ce si joli visage, pourtant banal. Ces si jolis cheveux peu communs, cette bouche qui lui avait donné l'envie de l'embrasser la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, ses émeraudes si envoûtantes... Tout chez elle lui manquait désormais. Il se sentait si seul, si abandonné au monde qu'il devait faire face seul désormais. Il souffla une dernière fois en laissant rouler une perle salée le long de sa joue. Autrefois, il se serait haïe pour une simple larme, là, en cet instant, il ne les comptait plus. Elles arrivaient en masse et ne semblaient pas s'arrêter, comme un torrent d'eau salée qui se déversait sur le bout de papier qu'il tenait devant lui. Sur ce bout de papier, résidait les dernière paroles de Sakura, qu'il avait écrit soigneusement. Il les relisait, pour essayer de comprendre le sens de la phrase, qui n'en avait pas a première vue. Elle semblait si calculée qu'on pourrait pensé que la jolie rose les avait prononcé toute sa vie devant son miroir en imaginant à la perfection dont elle se vengerait de Sasuke, de son départ. Elle voulait que cette phrase brise l'Uchiwa autant qu'elle l'était. Elle voulait une ultime vengeance qui le suivrait jusqu'à sa tombe.

**FLASH-BACK**

Arpès avoir tué Deidara, Sasuke pensait avoir fini les problèmes et avait décidé de remettre a plus tard son face à face avec son frère Itachi. Il avait reçu beaucoup trop de blessure et l'entièreté de son torse était bandé. Mais il n'avait pas prévu, que sur le champ de bataille, après avoir évité de justesse l'explosion sucide de Deidara en invoquant Manda pour le protéger, qu'il retrouverait une jolie rose, évanouit dans un coin derrière un buisson. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là mais l'avait de suite reconnut et a décidé de l'emmener avec elle. Seulement, les dommages étaient beaucoup plus sévères qu'il n'avait prévu. Juggo avait réussi a bander les blessures de la blessée mais pour ce qui était de sa santé... Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et Sasuke craignait le pire. Si elle se réveillait, comment réagirait-il ? Et si au contraire, elle ne se réveillerait pas, comment ferait-il pour comprendre pourquoi était-elle là ? Il fixait le sol en se demandant comment les retrouvailles se passeraient, si Sakura se réveillait, bien entendu. Il l'imaginait telle une rose qui viendrait d'éclore, toute fraîche et si radieuse, si inocente... Il la prendrait dans ses bras par la suite et l'embrasserait tendrement en évitant bien sûr de toucher aux bandages que Juggo avait pris tant de mal a faire. C'était d'ailleurs grâce a lui, que Sakura pourrait peut-être un jour continuer a sourire ou même rire. En attendant, il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités, aux yeux du jeune Uchiha.

Tout semblait très calme dans la pièce. Pourtant, chacune des personnes présentes bouillonnait. Sasuke était sans doute le plus révolté. Il s'empêchait de pleurer du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans trop éviter de paraître touché. Beaucoup de pensées se cognaient les unes contre les autres, à travers des millions de souvenirs qui prenaient chacun autant de places. Il avait mal au crâne et plus encore, il avait peur. Il était inquiet et ne connaissait vraiment pas ce sentiment. Une boule à sa gorge était bel et bien présente depuis la découverte du corps. Depuis une heure, il le fixait. Depuis une heure, il espérait que la boule s'en aille mais, il n'en fut rien. Il avait besoin de pleurer et ça... Il ne le ferait jamais devant ses "camarades".

-_Partez._  
-_Quoi ?_ **Fit Karin, soudainement tirée de sa séance fantasme sur Sasuke.**  
-_Je veux rester seul, partez._

Suigetsu, vraiment trop fatigué pour répliquer, s'en alla sans trop de problèmes. Karin aussi, fit de même avant de regarder tristement Sasuke. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son intonation. Quelque chose clochait... Mais quoi ? Elle souffla et partit rapidement en ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, avant de rejoindre vite-fait Suigetsu. Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, Sasuke soupira, toutes ses émotions se confondaient pour n'en formait qu'une : l'amour. Le seul sentiment qu'il s'était refusé de ressentir. Mais là, maintenant, il était nécessaire de l'avoir en lui. Il souffla et doucement, vraiment doucement, s'approcha encore un peu plus du corps qui était étendue dans le lit. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et le brun considéra n'être toujours pas assez près. Il se mit à côté du corps en s'allongeant à son tour dans le lit.

-_Sakura.. Pourquoi ?_

Il enlaça la jeune fille par la taille en souriant tristement. Que dire de plus ? Et sans s'en rendre compte, une larme roula le long de sa joue et atterissa sur l'épaule de Sakura, qui avait encore les paupières closes. Et au moment-même où il s'apprêta a lui caresser avec le plus de tendresse qu'il pouvait, sa petite joue légèrement jouflues, Sakura ouvrit les paupières et sembla reprendre soudainement sa respiration, elle cherchait de l'air en gémissant. Aussitôt, Sasuke comprit que son mal était du a l'explosion de Deidara, elle avait du respirer beaucoup trop de fumée pour pouvoir survivre après, elle ne pourrait plus réspirer lorsque la quantité restante d'oxygène dans ses poumons sera épuisé. La jolie rose se calma après un instant de pure panique. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle tourna la tête et constata qu'une tête familière la zieutait, presque les larmes aux yeux. Aussitôt, elle le reconnut. Seul un détail la troublait, les larmes abondantes qui roulaient sur les joues de cette personne pourtant familière.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, à nouveau. Elle poussa Sasuke pour le détacher d'elle et reprit son calme. Observant doucement l'endroit dans lequel elle était, son coeur reprit un rythme cardiaque à peu près normale. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait, était très confus, de la fumée, Deidara, Sasuke et quelqu'un... Aux cheveux rouge et deux autres personnes. Mais pourquoi Sasuke était-il à côté d'elle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte ? Pourquoi Sasuke ne l'était-il pas non plus ? Tout se confondait, l'amour, la haine qu'elle éprouvait en même temps mais, surtout... L'incompréhension la plus totale. Les dernières phrases qu'elle eu entendue de Sasuke n'était qu'autres que : Laisse tomber, Sakura, tu seras et resteras a jamais seule.

_-Sasu... _

Au moment où elle commença sa phrase, elle se sentit aussitôt faiblir, elle regarda avec peine le beau brun qui était visiblement choqué que la jolie rose se réveille aussi vite. Il n'arrivait pas a dire un mot, tout semblait aller si vite, cela ne devait pas se dérouler ainsi...Sasuke avait imaginé une scène tellement plus romantique, il avait imaginé qu'elle se réveillerais doucement et de sa voix d'ange, elle aurait demandé où elle était. Il lui aurait alors soufflé qu'il l'avait sauvé de la mort, qu'elle ne risquerait plus rien dans ses bras et que pour rien au monde, elle ne devrait choisir en lui ou Konoha, qu'elle n'aurait aucun choix a faire. Au lieu de ça.. Il était pétrifié. De honte, sans aucuns doute. Il avait laissé cette si jolie fleur durant toute ces années... Seule... Lui aussi, avait été isolé sans s'en rendre compte.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur Sakura et lui souria doucement. Il n'avait pas grand chose a lui dire puisqu'il savait qu'elle allait mourir, elle aussi. Ses blessures avait beau avoir été soignés, il en restait une bien plus incurable que même Sakura ne pouvait guérir. Elle avait une hémorragie cérébrale. Dans une heure ou deux, elle sombrerait dans l'inconscience la plus totale. Elle toussa ànouveau en crachant du sang, cette fois-ci. Puis, une quinte de toux, si forte qu'elle eu presque une marre de sang dans le creux de ses mains. Elle cria aussitôt à la vue de ce liquide rougeâtre. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas habituée, non... Elle voyait des quantités d'hémoglobines par jour tellement important que cela ne lui faisait normalement plus rien. Mais là... Il ne s'agissait pas d'un patient qu'elle devait sauver. Il s'agissait de son propre sang, qui s'écoulait hors d'elle et qui allait bientôt la quitter entièrement, laisser derrière lui un corps sans vie et sans âme. Il lui caressa doucement la joue en l'installant doucement sur son torse bandé, elle se calma, doucement, sans réellement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait au final. Etait-elle morte ? Vivante ?

_-Je vais... Mourir Sasuke ?_

Elle avait eu tellement de mal a prononcer cette phrase qu'elle avait eu l'effet d'un poignard en plein coeur pour Sasuke. Dans une heure ou deux, il allait tellement s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence au moment où l'explosion eu lieu. Il allait s'en vouloir toute sa misérable vie de ne pas avoir pu sauver celle qui aurait donner sa vie pour lui. Ou du moins, autrefois.

-_Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Sasuke. Mais rends moi un service et cette fois, fais le vraiment..._

Sasuke hôcha doucement la tête en se demandant quel genre de service pourait-il rendre. Rentrer a Konoha ? Si il était réellement question de ça, il en était hors de question. Si il avait quitté son village, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons et tant qu'il ne trouverait pas de bonnes raisons de revenir, il ne reviendrait pas. Et puis quoi encore ? Parce que Sasuke est un Uchiha, qu'il revient a son village, qu'il est le meilleur ami de Naruto, tout le monde va l'acceuillir a bras ouverts ? Non. Il allait mourir s'il revenait a Konoha.

-_Tu m'as detestée toute ta vie... Aime moi dans mon dernier souffle.._

Il écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas a une phrase telle que celle-ci. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la jolie Sakura, la si douce Sakura était capable de déclarer des bombes comme celles-ci... Il se racla la gorge aussi doucement que possible pour éviter de faire bouger la rose et souffla lentement. Tout de fois, il laissa rouler une larme qui s'écrasa sur la joue de la rose et s'approcha doucement de son visage, il pressa ses douces lèvres contre celles de la mourante et lui souria doucement, malgré le flot de larmes qui continuait de couler.

-_Ton veux est excausé, princesse. _  
-_As tu déjà vu une princesse dans un étât aussi pitoyable.. Que le mien ?_

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il ne contrôlait plus les larmes. Comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'elle allait mourir, que ce soir il ne pourrait s'endormir a ses côtés pour se réveiller a l'aube et de ne pouvoir sentir le doux parfum de la rose. Il se força se sourire pour lui montrer que tout allait bien aller, que son état n'était pas aussi minable qu'elle en avait l'air... Mais aussi car il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit aussi faible qu'il l'était réellement. Car en lui, une fissure était belle et bien présente, il pensait l'avoir rebouché avec le temps mais, voir son ancienne camarade dans un tel état, l'embrasser, éprouver des sentiments aussi intenses à son égard, tout ces évènements venaient de l'ouvrir a nouveau.

_-Tu n'es pas pitoyable, tu est radieuse, telle une princesse. Je t'aime comme tu es, radieuse._

Sakura souria tristement, elle pleura doucement en regardant Sasuke et ses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joue. Elle se sentait faiblir de nouveau, les battements de son coeur se faisait de plus en plus faible. Elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire sans qu'il le lui crie de vivre et de ne pas le laisser seul face a ce monde si dur et froid, si glacial. Elle le sait, il allait bientôt crier qu'il ne veut pas être seul, qu'il l'aime comme un fou, que pour rien au monde il ne la laisserais mourir. Que sans elle, il se sentirais si seul... Elle le savait mais elle allait mourir et ça, même l'Uchiwa le sentait. C'est alors que la jolie rose prit la main de Sasuke, qui était tremblante, elle voulait le rassurer, qu'elle croyait en ses paroles, même si il n'en était rien. Elle voulait croire que le dernier visage qu'elle verrait serait celui de Sasuke, son unique amour.

_-Je vais mourir, ne fait pas semblant de pas le savoir..._ **Elle toussa encore un peu, laissant apparaître du sang au coin de sa bouche**. _Ne feins pas l'évidence. Je t'aimerais même jusqu'a ma tombe, tu le sais... Mais promets moi de ne pas m'oublier, Sasuke-kun._  
_-Je te le promets, Sakura_**, réussi a prononcer Sasuke, dont la voix était tremblante et peu assurée.**

La jolie Haruno sourit tristement et toussa encore une dernière fois. A ce moment, Sasuke prit doucement le menton de la mourante et l'attira vers lui, capturant pour une dernière fois les lèvres de sa bien aimée. Les larmes coulaient a flot, tel une cascade et roulaient sur les joues de Sakura qui mourait, petit à petit. Son âme s'en allait, sans que Sakura ni Sasuke ne puisse y changer grand chose. "N'oublie pas" fut la dernière phrase que Saura réussit a dire, après quoi, elle sombra dans l'inconscience la plus totale, laissant Sasuke pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pas pleurer en compagnie de ses camarades. On aurait dit qu'il pleurait le monde entier, or, ses larmes se réservait a celle qui avait changé sa vie et qui l'avait fait sombrer en même temps qu'elle : Sakura Haruno.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Sasuke caressa une dernière fois la joue de Sakura en s'approchant de son corps a présent sans vie... Il ferma les yeux et sans bruits, quitta la pièce, toujours en baissant la tête. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu que quelqu'un d'autre ne le voit dans cet état. Personne d'autres ne devait entrevoir la faille de son coeur. L'Uchiwa s'engouffra alors dehors le plus vite possible en évitant Karin et Suigetsu au passage. Il se précipita vers la falaise qui bordait l'auberge dans laquelle ils avaient décidés de s'arrêter le temps de se remettre du combat de Deidara.

_-A qui tu pense ?_ **Demanda Karin, qui venait d'arriver.**  
_-Pourquoi déduis tu que je pense a une personne en particulier ?_

Karin haussa doucement les épaules, visiblement blessée par autant d'agressivité dans la voix de Sasuke, qui n'avait pas envie de développer ses réponses plus que nécessaire. Voyant que Karin allait insister, il abréga la conversation pour en finir au plus vite et pour qu'elle s'en aille.

_-A Itachi, si tu veux tout savoir. Laisse moi, sil te plait,_ **menti l'Uchiha.**

Karin sourit timidement et rentra dans l'auberge sans bruits. Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et se laissa aller, il pleurait, comme jamais il n'avait pleurer. Il n'arrivait toujours pas a croire que plus jamais, il n'aurait l'occasion de lui promettre qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie, que plus jamais, il ne pourrait l'embrasser, que plus jamais, il n'aurait ce sentiment en lui. Il serait condamné a ressentir un éternel manque sans pouvoir le combler.


End file.
